


Mama Gets a Hose Down

by imaginationrunsfree



Series: An Earp and a Holliday [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Car Wash - Freeform, Caught in the Act, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Jeremy/Robin, Mentions of WayHaught, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationrunsfree/pseuds/imaginationrunsfree
Summary: Doc decides to give Charlene a wash. Little does he know, he has an audience.A saucy, ridiculous plot bunny I just couldn't resist. Plus I love Jeremy/Doc./Wynonna. Set post season 4, but really could fit in anywhere.
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri & Wynonna Earp, Wynonna Earp & Doc Holliday, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Series: An Earp and a Holliday [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906537
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Mama Gets a Hose Down

Wynonna waltzed on in to the Purgatory Police Station like she owned the place, morning coffee in hand. It was an uncharacteristically hot spring day for Alberta and she was loving being able to show some skin again. Feeling confident and ready to kick some ass, she couldn’t wait to connect with the team and figure out their next move. 

Snagging a sprinkle donut from the kitchenette, she took a luxurious bite before kicking open the BBD section of the precinct. “Sup bitches, demon killing MILF in the house!” 

Sadly, her killer greeting was welcomed only by silence. That was odd. Waverly was rarely late and there was no way Wynonna was early. Where was everyone? 

She checked Nicole’s office, the storage room and interrogation. No luck. She knew not to bother with the front desk seeing as she had just passed it on her way in. She doubted anyone would be floating around lock up, but...where else could they be hiding?

Picking a random hallway, Wynonna began to wander, poking her head into random doors and checking around hallway corners. Somewhere around the back of the building she spotted Jeremy, staring out a picture window that overlooked the back parking lot. 

“Finally! I was beginning to think you all got abducted by aliens or something.” she joked, coming down the hallway to meet up with caramel skinned brainiac. 

Jeremy didn’t respond, his gaze still trained at whatever was out the window. Brow furrowing, Wynonna decided to take a peak herself. Suddenly, the man’s lack of reaction made perfect sense.

Outside the window, down in the back lot, was none other than Doc Holliday himself. Clad only in his undershirt, jeans and boots, the man looked like a model at a wet t-shirt contest. Literally, since he was in the process of washing down his prized ‘77 maroon red Chevy. She watched as the muscles in his back rippled as he ran the squeegee down the windshield and marveled at the way his biceps flexed as his strong hands soaped up the hood. Oh the things that man could do with his hands. 

Swallowing heavily, she tore her gaze away and gave herself a little fan. Suddenly she was feeling  _ very  _ hot under the hood. So was Jeremy, if the look on his face was any indication. 

“You’re drooling Chetri.” said Wynonna, low and suggestive into his ear. 

“Huh? Uh wuh? I wasn’t…” he began to insist, using the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe his chin. “Psshh I totally wasn’t… you know, I was just washing the window and...I wasn’t checking out…” Jeremy stopped, taking a deep breath and shaking his head. Let’s try this again. “Wynonna! So good to see you!” 

“ _ Relax _ Jer Bear.”she laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. She shot an appreciative glance out the window. “I’m well aware of the stud I boarded. Though he likes his whips and bridles, he isn’t a man easily tamed.” 

Jeremy just gaped like a fish, having no idea how to respond to that. Wynonna remained unphased. 

“So, judging by your choice of morning entertainment, I take it things with Robin aren’t going too great?” 

“No.” sighed Jeremy, looking really dejected. “I mean, we do our best, but it’s hard trying to maintain a healthy, normal relationship when I’m stuck in the Triangle dealing with demon goo and radioactive spiders all the time.” 

“Wait, are you saying I could be the next Spiderman if I find one of these suckers?” 

Jeremy rolled his eyes, but smiled despite himself. Wynonna’s goofy expression softened and she pulled him in for a side hug. “Long distance sucks donkey dick Jer. I’m sorry.” 

“Thanks Wynonna.” Feeling slightly less embarrassed and considerably more perked up, Jeremy continued. 

“So, I guess we should be getting back to it eh? I bet Waverly and Nicole are waiting?” 

Wynonna took a hearty gulp of her coffee and shrugged. “No idea where those two got off to, or ugh, more likely where they are getting  _ each other _ off, but take the morning off Jeremy. You work too hard.” 

Jeremy listened and nodded, having a feeling where this was going. “Your blowing off work this morning to go bug Doc aren’t you?” 

“Oh hells yes. Mama’s going to go get her pretty pony out of the stable and see if Daddy can help hose her down.” 

“Something tells me we aren’t talking about you watching an episode of  _ Heartland _ .” 

She smiled naughtily and pushed the scientist back towards the window. “Consider this my gift to you my thirsty friend. Enjoy the gun show, but keep your hands above belt yah?” She knocked on the window with the back of her knuckle. “This ain’t no two way mirror Jer, we can see you too.” 

With a playful wink and knowing smile, Wynonna sauntered off, leaving Jeremy once again at a loss of words. 


End file.
